No tengas Miedo
by kedakai-kokoro
Summary: Cuando Todd era un niño no tenía a nadie quien lo consolara por las noches, nadie a quien recurrir cuando el monstruo de la oscuridad lo acechaba. Nadie en quien apoyarse. Hasta que una noche, muchos años después, la encontró.


**Todd pertenece al cómic "Squee!" de Jhonen Vásquez**

 **la historia es mía**

* * *

La habitación estaba en silencio, la negrura de la oscuridad había cobrado un tono gris, el rumor de la lluvia se deslizaba sobre el cristal de las ventanas cerradas. Tapadas por las cortinas.

Los únicos sonidos que parecían llegar a él, era el _"tic-tac"_ del reloj en el estante y las suaves respiraciones del cansancio, se estremeció un poco al levantar la cabeza del respaldar de la mecedora.

Estaba dura, su cuello produjo un chasquido y temió que pudiera haber despertado a alguien.

Pero, ¿dónde estaba?

El rechinar de la silla cuando se movió lo termino de despertar, abrió los ojos con pereza dando un decoroso bostezo, la sensación de incomodidad y el frio paso por su columna. Alzo los ojos y miro blancas mariposas colgando del techo. Mariposas de papel.

Bajo la mirada a la cama a su lado, las frazadas estaban arrugadas y cubrían el pequeño cuerpo de una niña que, entre sueños se había aferrado a una de sus manos. Respirando con lentitud, la pequeña se arremolinaba entre las almohadas y acercaba su mano a su pálido rostro en donde una sonrisa asía aparición. Debía de estar teniendo un buen sueño.

Todd sonrió en silencio y apretó su mano un poco, entonces recordó el libro olvidado en su regazo y miro el reloj, ya era de mañana.

Se volvió a la niña y con su mano libre aparto algunos mechones de rostro, su piel era suave y tibia bajo su tacto, la pequeña arrugo su expresión tranquila cuando sintió sus dedos helados. Pero no se despertó.

Debió de haber quedado muy cansada.

Respiro profundamente, dejando el libro en la mesita a su lado, ahogo un bostezo y decidió dejarla descansar en paz.

Se preparó para levantarse, con cuidado y en silencio, se inclinó para darle un pequeño beso en la frente. Ella reacciono removiéndose inquieta y apretando su mano con fuerza.

Entonces con pereza abrió los ojos y lo miro.

–¿P-Papá? –balbuceo la pequeña aun soñolienta. Todd sonrió con ternura.

Sus ojos brillaban entre la oscuridad, moviendo sus parpados con torpeza, se arrodillo al pie de la cama para que ella no se viera en la necesidad de levantarse.

-Aquí –susurro acariciando su mejilla- es temprano, descansa.

Ella le sonrió levemente, aun estando cansada mantenía ese gesto valiente ante él, se levantó para retirarse. Pero la pequeña aun no había soltado su mano.

Todd se giró a ella, la niña apretó su mano y lo miro suplicante. Reconoció esa expresión.

Era la misma que años atrás, el había contemplado cada mañana en el espejo.

-Quédate –susurro la pequeña con insistencia- por favor.

El suspiro y miro el reloj, dentro de unas horas tendría que alistarse, recordó entonces de que era fin de semana y no había nada que hacer. La pequeña se sentó en la cama y lo seguía mirando suplicante.

Esos dulces ojos eran su mayor debilidad.

-De acuerdo –asintió rendido ante tal bella mirada.

La niña sonrió y lo jalo abrazándolo, Todd se desplazó con ella en brazos y se acomodó en la cama, ella se acurruco en su pecho y bostezo.

Se quedaron en silencio, Todd acariciando sus finos cabellos negros, escuchando como se movía las manecillas del reloj, la lluvia tras las ventanas y la relajada respiración de su pequeña.

Era su pequeña porque así se sentía cuando la rodeaba con sus brazos y la abrazaba, cuando su frágil cuerpecito aceptaba su cercanía, cuando sus diminutas manos se aferraban a su pecho y dejaba reposar su cabeza ahí. Sentía que podría protegerla de todo mal y eso lo reconfortaba.

-Papá…

-¿Sí?

-Alguna vez… ¿haz tenido miedo?

Todd suspiro, una sonrisa leve se escapó de sus labios, bajo su mirada asía a ella y se encontró con sus pequeños ojos. Brillantes y llenos de curiosidad.

-Siempre –le respondio en un susurro.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y restregó su nariz contra su camisa arrugada, buscando calor como un pequeño gatito, cerrando los ojos suspirando con tranquilidad.

-Yo igual –murmuro la pequeña- cuando esta oscuro… cuando tengo miedo a la oscuridad, es cuando me alegro de encontrarte a mi lado.

Todd no respondio, la pequeña no exigió ninguna respuesta, se quedó pensando.

Cuando él era niño no tenía a quien recurrir por las noches, nadie con quien pudiera confesar sus miedos, nadie con quien el pudiera sentirse seguro.

La niña en sus brazos, esta preciosa hija suya, lo tenía a él. Y este era uno de esos momentos en los que él se alegraba de su existencia.

Se alegraba el haberla visto nacer, se alegraba de poder tenerla entre sus brazos, porque ella era la persona que siempre espero en esas noches de soledad y temor.

Y lo alegraba también el poder ser esa persona para ella.

-Pequeños ojos dulces –sonrió besando sus cabellos- te quiero, mi pequeña.

-También te quiero papá –la oyó decir entre sueños.

Agrando su sonrisa y se quedó dormido al lado de su hija. Afuera la lluvia por fin se había detenido, la calma volvía a reinar la habitación, donde ahora se volvía a escuchar el _"tic-tac"_ del reloj.

* * *

 **yo... yo-yo... yoyo, ok XP**

 **quería** **escribir algo que encajara con el titulo (iba hacer una historia de amor pero cambie de idea), era un muy buen titulo y espero que la historia halla quedado acorde con el**

 **desearía** **que hubiera sido más profundo, pero es difícil escribir algo así cuando a tu alrededor todos se están riendo, ya que -u-**

 **ojalá les halla gustado**

 **y espero sus reviews**


End file.
